The present invention relates to a small-sized electronic calculator capable of functioning as a musical instrument wherein a plurality of input keys to which numeral values or arithmetically-processing instructions applied are used as performing keys.
Following the recent progress of LSI (large-scale integrated circuit), the small-sized electronic calculator has been made smaller and smaller and to have additional functions such as timer and musical instrument functions in addition to calculator function. When the small-sized electronic calculator is used as a musical instrument, the mode changeover switch is changed over to musical instrument mode position and a plurality of input keys to which numeral values or arithmetically-processing instructions are applied are used as performing keys of musical instrument. However, input keys of small-sized electronic calculator are not so many as those of a piano and the small-sized electronic calculator is therefore limited in tone and music it can perform.